


to riverdale and back again

by andrewslodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scenes, Season 1, Season 2, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: missing varchie scenes from riverdale season 1 & 2
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii
> 
> this is non-beta’d so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> for vik <3

_ “the boys drooling over her (veronica) in cheer practice before their football practice and archie noticing and getting jealous” _

-

When Archie walks into the gym, he’s expecting the girls to have finished their practice by then. He remembers Betty mentioning something about finishing early, but he figures he miss understood her. 

Before he knows it, the whole team are gawking at the cheerleaders. 

Archie feels a strange sense of jealousy flood his body and he doesn’t really understand why. It’s not like he’s dating any of the vixens. 

The redhead decides to get on with practice before Coach Clayton loses his shit with the team. 

“Fuck, she’s so hot.” A voice - who he recognises as Reggie Mantle - speaks. Archie can’t help but turn around to face Reggie, irritated at the way he’s talking. His irritation turns to anger when he realises who Reggie is talking about. 

“Dude, quit it.” Archie mumbles before he throws a look towards Reggie. They don’t take any notice of him. 

“The things I would do to get between those thighs.” Steve says with his tongue running along his bottom lip. Archie wants to throw up. 

The girls are unaware of the gawking until a few of the boys begin to wolf-whistle them when they end their routine. 

Archie swears he can see his teammates  _ drooling _ . All of their eyes on one cheerleader in particular. 

“Cut it out.” The redhead speaks again. 

Reggie laughs this time. “Andrews, everybody knows you think she’s hot, so why are you being an ass?” Archie blushes at his statement and he chooses to ignore Reggie’s words. “Don’t tell me- You  _ like  _ her?” The dark-haired boy chuckles and his goons copy. 

“She’s not an object for you to stare at, Reggie.” Archie grumbles, and he feels like he’s losing his patience. “Veronica is a real person, and she doesn’t deserve for you idiots to be gawking at her like that.” 

Before anybody can say anything, Coach yells for them to focus on practice or he’ll kick them out. Archie happily obeys and gets back to football. 

Once practice is over, Archie grabs his things from the locker room and heads out to the hallway. He’s not expecting for Veronica Lodge to be there. 

“Hey.” He smiles. She grins in return. 

“Hey.” They stand there for a moment in a weird silence, but Veronica soon breaks it. “Thanks for sticking up for me earlier.” 

Archie blushes. He hadn’t known she was listening. “Oh you heard that?” 

“No, Lucas heard you and he told me a second ago.” She twirls a piece of her raven locks in her index finger as she explains. 

“Oh.” He starts. “You’re welcome, I guess.” 

Veronica smiles again, before she leans over and places a delicate kiss against his cheek. Archie can’t help but close his eyes at the feeling. 

“Thanks, Archiekins.” 

He opens his eyes and she’s gone.

  
  
  


_ fin _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! just a short one tonight (:
> 
> for franny <3

_ “varchie having lunch and picking each other’s food like nothing and everyone 👀” _

-

When Veronica shows up with her tray of food, Archie finds himself smiling. By this time, Archie has basically finished his lunch, a chicken sandwich with fries. 

“Hey guys.” Veronica greets as she takes a seat next to Archie. “Archiekins.” 

“Hi, Ronnie.” Archie grins. 

Veronica gets settled with her food before she joins in with the conversation. Archie doesn’t wait too long to start stealing fries from her tray. 

“Excuse me, I thought that was Jughead’s job.” Veronica speaks with a stern voice, but he knows she’s joking.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Jughead replies, his mouth half full. 

Archie misses the look Betty sends his way, amused at his obliviousness.  _ Who are they fooling? _

The redhead continues to pick at Veronica’s meal, even after he finishes his own pudding cup. Veronica let’s him.

Kevin soon appears at the table, a sad look on his face. “They’re out of fries.” He groans. The darker haired boy looks towards Veronica, and the whole table knows what Kevin is about to do. 

Before he can steal a fry, Veronica swats his hand away and glares at him. “Don’t you dare!” She growls. Betty and Jughead can’t help but laugh at their antics and Archie soon joins in. Kevin mumbles something about  _ sharing is caring,  _ before he finds an empty seat at the table with his sad looking salad. 

Archie grins towards Veronica, knowing she’s not actually mad. He leans over and steals another fry. 

“Are you serious?” Kevin almost yells and Archie quickly turns towards him.

“What?” Archie asks, the food in his hand. He doesn’t understand the problem. 

“You’re oblivious.”

  
  
  


_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie & @softvxrchie-art


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! missing scene from 2x16 when Veronica punches Reggie (:

Archie has never moved faster. 

At first, he thinks Betty is joking but then he sees the look on her face and Archie has never left a class so quick. He doesn’t care about the teacher or the looks from the other students. Archie just needs to find his girlfriend.

He runs down the empty hall towards the principal's office, passing many classrooms as he goes. Once he gets closer, he sees Reggie sitting outside, an ice-pack pressed to his eye. 

“What the fuck did you do to her?” Archie practically growls as he walks up to Reggie. The dark-haired boy stands up quickly and puts his hands out to defend himself. 

“Easy Andrews!” Reggie cries. “I’m the one with the black eye, not her.” 

Before Archie can reply, Veronica walks out of the office, her hair wet and his Riverdale High jacket hanging off her shoulders. 

“Can I help you, Mr Andrews?” Principal Weatherbee questions, and he doesn’t look happy to see Archie’s presence. 

“Uh, no. I just came to take Ron- Veronica, to her things.” 

“All three of you, out of my sight now.” 

-

As soon they're alone - in the boys locker room - Veronica wraps her arms around his neck and breaks down. Archie isn’t sure how long they stand there, embraced, but he’s thankful there’s no practice today. 

“What happened, Ronnie?” Archie asks, pulling away from her. He grabs her face in his hands and forces her to look at him. “Don’t hide from me, Veronica. I’m with you, remember that.” 

“I couldn’t stop myself. I lost control.” She replies, her voice quiet. 

“Tell me what happened.” Veronica buries her head in his neck, not wanting to talk about it. Archie understands that she’s upset, but all he wants to do is comfort and support her. “Baby, talk to me.”

Archie is afraid of pushing her but he’s always been dating her long enough to know that she  _ will  _ tell him if he keeps asking. 

He moves his hand from where it’s resting on her hip, to her hair. Running the dark locks from his fingertips, Archie let’s her breathing come down before he asks again. 

“I punched him.” She finally says. “He said some things about my parents and I could hold back. What he said, Archie, it made me so mad, but not because of the words themselves, but because it’s true. My parents are  _ criminals.”  _

Archie pulls her into him when she finishes and all he can do is whisper in her ear how everything is going to be okay. 

“We’ll get through this, Ronnie.” He speaks as he presses a kiss to her head. “Us against the world.” 

“Us against the world.” She smiles. 

“Now let me look at that hand.” 

She kisses his lips briefly before she shows him get bruised knuckles. Archie brings them up to his mouth and places a delicate kiss to them. 

“It’s better already, Archiekins.”

  
  
  
  


_ fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @softvrchie & @archiesart

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @softvxrchie & @softvxrchie-art


End file.
